Forsaken by the Gods
by Kora
Summary: FINIS march 21--Thousands of lives are at peril and Zeus decrees that no Olympian may interefere. Hercules, of course, insists on getting involved, and plunges into a scheme way above his head.
1. The Mission

DISCLAIMER- As much as I wish they were, the characters of (Young) Hercules, Iolaus, Jason, Lilith, and so on does not belong to me, they belong to Renaissance Pictures and Universal Studios. In fact, mostly all the characters and places in this story don't belong to me. Kal is also a product of Renaissance Pictures, he appeared in the 5th season Xena episode "Chackram" The warlord and his men, and all of the hinds exempting Helaine and Serena are my creation, but if you want you can use them. 

****

PROLOGUE

Kal, god of war in the Asia Minor Lands, sat brooding on a throne in his favorite temple. Ares, Greek god of war was known to all, even those outside of Greece who had their own respective gods of war. However, practically no one outside of his own lands knew Kal. True, next to Ares he was the most powerful god of war, but for Kal that wasn't enough. He needed something, something that would make him King over all the gods, especially the Olympians. 

The thinking wheels in his head turning swiftly, Kal motioned with a hand, and a dark clad, tall, dirty man appeared before him. 

"Kal! Supreme High god of war, for what do you summon a…"

"Shut up and listen, Orarin. I've got an idea. Now, here's what I want you to do."

PART ONE

The afternoon bell rang at the Academy, and the cadets poured out of their classes. "Remember, your report on one of Aristotle's theories is due next week!" Feducius shouted behind them, in a vain attempt to regain some of the order that had been present only a few seconds ago. 

"We've got a report due?" Cried Iolaus frantically.

"Sleeping through class again, Iolaus? I thought you said you'd given up napping in class when Cheiron caught you snoozing through geography a few days ago. Now you've got stable de-mucking duties for a week," Lilith reminded her short, blonde friend, at the same time trying to smother a giggle at the memory. Their four-legged teacher hadn't been happy when he found Iolaus dozing, probably dreaming of Kora, and had given the repeat offender one of the Academy's least enjoyed, however necessary, tasks. 

"Which reminds me, I'd better go clean them out now so I don't have to do it this weekend, I've got plans." 

"Exactly what kind of plans?" Hercules asked, not quite wanting to know the answer.

"This weekend I've promised myself I'll find a girl who actually likes me," Iolaus said, determinedly.

"Oh really? Well then you better hope for a loooonnngg weekend," Theseus teased.

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"Well, Iolaus, if you're going to go looking for a girl this weekend, you're going to have to do it alone because we've got a camping trip planned, or have you forgotten?" Hercules reminded his best friend.

"Oh yeah…well, I'm sure me finding a girl can wait, it won't be that hard. I am, after all, the master at getting girls."

"Uh huh, whatever." His friends laughed. Once Iolaus was done his stable duties, the four cadets headed out of the Academy, and into the woods. They walked for awhile, then stopped when they reached a clearing.

"This looks like a good place to set up camp," Lilith observed.

"Hear that? There's water nearby. Hercules, I hereby challenge you to a fishing contest. Whoever catches the most wins. The loser has to cook. Are you up to it?" Iolaus assumed a fake almighty swagger.

"The question isn't if I am up to it, the question is, are you up to it?" Herc responded.

"Of course I am, so get ready to lose."

"Oh no, no, no. You'd better brush up on your cooking skills, because you're going to need them…on second thought, I'd better let you win because I'm too sure I want to eat anything you've cooked."

The two best friends continued on and on in that fashion as they made their way to the water. Lilith and Theseus set up camp, then sat down and waited for the demigod and hunter to return. "It feels so weird," said Lilith abruptly.

"What? I don't 'feel' anything," Theseus countered.

"I just mean that Jason isn't here. Not that it isn't great to have you along on one of our camping trips, just that it's t first time we've went on one without him."

"I can understand that. From what everyone's been telling me, Jason's a great guy. I wish I could meet him."

"Why not? When Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee," Theseus laughed at Lilith's nickname for the pair, "get back, we can ask them if they mind if we end the trip a little early and stop by Corinth. Jason's probably bored stiff, and is in serious need of a good game of bagball."

"Yeah, why not? I've never considered the downside of being young, and being a king. It must get lonely after awhile, not being able to see your friends that much and all."

At about that time, Hercules and Iolaus returned, with more than enough fish between the two of them. The friends ate, and once it was dark they told ghost stories around the fire. Eventually they tired themselves out, and the four cadets turned in.

END OF PART ONE. 

PART TWO

Hercules awoke with a start. He was in a temple, one he didn't recognize. But from the swords hanging over the doorways and grotesque battles scenes painted on the walls, he guessed he was in a temple dedicated to his half-brother, Ares, Greek god of war. As if Ares had heard his younger brother's musings, the war god materialized before Hercules.

"Ares. I would have thought as much. But what are you going to do? You know you can't kill me."

"Little brother, I'd have you know that I am not as dimwitted as Strife. And anyway, this is a dream," replied Ares.

"And that makes even less sense. You've already tried to destroy me through a dream, and you're not the type to try a failed plan twice."

"I will if I fixed it to make it work. But that's now why I've asked Morpheas to bring you here."

"What?"

"Just wait, would you? I don't like this anymore than you do. But there's something going on, and for some idiotic reason Zeus has decreed that we, meaning the Olympians, cannot get involved."

"What does all of this have to do with me?"

"You aren't one of the Olympian gods. You can get involved, and Daddy can't control what mortals—or half mortals—do."

"So…what could you possibly want me to do, and how do you expect me to believe you?"

"I don't. I know you're a goody-good. You'll save them whether or not I tell you to. I'm just trying to give you a head start. I hate it when people mess with my favorite creatures, okay? There, I admit it. I've got a bit of a soft spot for them, and thanks to the Daddy whom you admire so much, I can't do a thing about it, which is something…else…I…HATE!!!" Ares finished the last part so loudly and angrily that he shook the walls.

"Whoa, ok, easy. Look, I don't know who or what you're talking about, and I also don't know how I'm going to be able to trust and/or believe you. But if you are telling me the truth, then it won't matter 'cause I'll find out for myself anyway."

Ares, who had regained his composure, began to fade away. "Do whatever you want, little brother. But I suggest you take a side trip to Artiemis' sacred island if you wanna do what you do best." With that Ares vanished.

~~~~~~~~~

"Herc, c'mon, wake up big guy! It's getting late, and if we want to make it to Corinth by lunchtime we're gonna have to get a move on!" Iolaus shook Hercules, trying to wake the tall blonde up. "What? Iolaus, stop it, I'm up already," mumbled Hercules.

"Man, Ace, I've never seen you sleep so late before. You're usually first awake, and the one shaking Iolaus up, not the other way around," Theseus said.

"It looks like somebody finally decided to wake up. Good. I wanna get a move on to Corinth." Lilith dumped a load of fruit she had collected next to Hercules. "We had some fruit saved from breakfast for you, but you kept right on sleeping and Iolaus' eyes were practically bulging out of his head looking at them, so we let him eat the rest."

"That wasn't exactly how it happened," laughed Theseus.

"Yeah? Well, somebody seemed extra worried that we get to Corinth as soon as possible. Is she maybe anxious Jason…?" Iolaus teased. Lilith blushed scarlet and was about to retort when Hercules interrupted around a mouthful of orange.

"Don't even start you two, I'm trying to think."

"About what? You just woke up," asked Lilith. 

"I'm thinking about why I slept in so late." 

"You really can't stand to be the last one up, can you?" Theseus shook his head in disbelief. 

"No, it's not that, I'm thinking about the dream I was having. For some reason I couldn't wake up until it was over."

"Only Morpheas has the power to do something like that," Lilith thought out loud.

"That's just it, Ares was in my dream and he mentioned having Morpheas there, or 'bring you here' as he said it."

"Ares was in your dream?" exclaimed Iolaus. "And he was talking to you?! That can't be good."

"What was he talking about?" Theseus pressed.

"He said something about not liking the fact that he had to come to me, but Zeus decreed that the Olympians can't get involved. And that I was a goody-good, so he knew I'd do it, since it's what I do best."

"What did he mean by that?" Iolaus interrupted.

"Your guess is as good as mine. The only other thing he said of relevance that I remember was to go to Artiemis' sacred island."

"Hey, that's where Ruff is!" Iolaus practically shouted.

"Yeah, but I doubt that Ares would really care much about Ruff," mused Hercules.

"Hmm, I guess you're right," the blonde hunter agreed.

"Well, I don't like the sound of this. It has 'trap' written all over it," interjected Theseus.

"I agree. I know this isn't really Ares' style, it's a little too easy to see through. But he doesn't give us any reason to trust him. If there really is something going on, I'm sure we'll find out somehow. Herc has the uncanny ability to find trouble." Iolaus stated.

"But that's almost exactly what Ares said! He said I'd find out somehow what's going on, and 'do what I do best.' He said he was just giving me a head start. I don't know, this is so weird."

"Definitely," Hercules' three friends agreed.

"Hercules, Iolaus, there you are, I'm so glad I found you. I need you help, we all need your help." The four cadets turned to stare at the deep brown eyed, red haired speaker.

"Helaine?"

END OF PART 2 

PART THREE

"Helaine," Hercules almost-whispered, "what are you doing here? It's not safe. You should be on…"

"Artiemis' sacred island." Iolaus finished for the demigod. Hercules, Iolaus, Theseus, and Lilith stared at each other in wonderment. Parts of the puzzle were beginning to fall into place.

"Helaine, right? Please excuse my friend's rudeness. I'm Lilith, and this is Theseus. From what I've heard you already know Hercules and Iolaus."

"Speaking of, I never got a chance to properly thank you for saving my life. If there's anything I can do…"

"Well, normally I wouldn't want to be as selfish as so take someone up on such an offer. But my sisters and I are in grave danger." Helaine said.

"Grave danger? Ace here does grave danger with his eyes closed," Theseus replied.

"Very funny. Tell us what's wrong, and we'll do all we can to help." Hercules sat down, expecting a long story. The others did the same.

"As you probably know," Helaine began, "my sisters (golden hinds call each other sisters even if they're not related) and I live on Artiemis' sacred isle. We leave occasionally, because it can get boring, sitting around on the same island for a long time. That's how you met me. Anyway, a few days ago a ship stopped at our island, and all of these men came out. We later learned that the ship belonged to the foreign warlord Orarin, and the men with him are the best in his army.

Then he just started attacking all of the hinds on the island. We've already lost a few of our number, and many more have been wounded. It's true that most of us are extremely good archers, although I am not one of them, but even so we are not able to hold our own against these war experienced men. Strangely, the only creatures on all of Artiemis' island that Orarin lets his men go after is the golden hind. I've even overheard him order his men not to go after an animal that provoked them. Stranger still is the fact that despite all of our desperate pleas, Artiemis won't help us. She even appeared to us once, explaining that as much as she wishes to help us, and how badly Orarin and his men will one day burn in Tartarus, she is powerless to interfere. My sisters and I would be angered with her if not for her extreme displeasure at not being able to come to our aid." Helaine finished, taking a deep breath. Lilith passed her the water bottle as she spoke.

"But it doesn't make any sense. Artiemis should be allowed to interfere if someone is messing with her sacred golden hinds, especially if all the events are taking place on her even more sacred island."

"No, no…" Hercules said as he thought, "it does make sense! My dream was real, and I don't think it was a trap. Ares said I should go to Artiemis' sacred isle, and do what I do best. And according to Ares, saving people is what I do best, even though he's always said it in sarcasm. He also mentioned that he wants to get involved as well. A hind's skill with archery _is_ famous; it wouldn't surprise me if Ares took an interest in the golden hind."

"Ares has visited us before, trying to urge us to become more warlike. But we only ever fight in self-defense. He hasn't, however, made it a secret that we are among those he favors, in the same category as the Amazons," Helaine informed the group.

"Then it all comes together! The only thing that remains in question is why Zeus won't allow any of the gods to interfere. But since Ares and Artiemis can't, Ares grudgingly came to me, knowing I'd help. He did it in a dream 'cause he knew if he tried to talk to me when I was awake, I wouldn't just stand around and listen to him. Your dream-self is usually more calm and reasonable, for some reason." Hercules took the water-skin from Helaine's outstretched hand. The cadets and the golden hind (in her human form) sat around for awhile, each thinking about what was to be done now. 

Not really sure what to do or say, but still uncomfortable with the silence, Theseus spoke up. "So, I guess this mean's I'm not gonna get to meet Jason this weekend after all."

"Maybe you can…" Lilith said, her face lit up with enlightenment. Suddenly, it fell. "But I'm not sure if…"

"Why not?" Iolaus appeared to be thinking the same thing as Lilith. "I mean, Artiemis' sacred island isn't that far from Corinth, who knows, Orarin might move his army of to Corinth when he's done with the hinds."

"But why in the first place would Orarin be after the hind?" asked Theseus.

"We don't know" Helaine said sadly.

"Well, he might or might not be after you for hind's blood, but even if that's not what he's after, he's still probably got some. And hind's blood can be very dangerous in the wrong hands. I don't doubt that Jason will want to help, but he's going to need a justifiable reason for moving at least part of his army out on matters not directly related to Corinth." Hercules finished, then looked at the others for agreement.

"Yeah…yeah, I think we can do it! At least we've got try. Even with our help, the hind's still are going to need more people behind them to defeat the enemy," exclaimed Theseus.

"Helaine? Do you think your sisters will accept help from the Corinthian Army, if it is offered?" asked Lilith.

"We will gladly accept any help anyone has to offer," replied the hind.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Iolaus jumped to his feet in a heroic stance, and the others got up to follow him in the direction of Corinth. Hercules was the last in line, when all of a sudden he thought of something. "Guys, wait! I've got an idea! I know someone else who might be able to help us."

"Then what are we waiting for? Off we go!" Iolaus leapt around and started marching in the opposite direction. "No, wait!" Herc cried. Iolaus stopped, turned around once again, and looked at his best friend. "Make up your mind, will ya?"

"No, what I mean is you guys should go ahead to Corinth, with Helaine, and I'll meet up with you on the island." Helaine turned with curious eyes to the tall blonde demigod. "How are you gong to know where on the island to find us?"

"If I get the help I'm thinking of, that shouldn't be a problem." Hercules looked back at Helaine, who's eyes quickly lit with understanding. "I see, yes, I agree with you. We don't have much time to waste, and I think now that Hercules will be able to find us on the island." Not quite sure what was going on, but not really wanting to ask just yet, Iolaus, Lilith, and Theseus nodded, and set off again in the direction of Corinth. Hercules watched them go for awhile, then turned and jogged towards Kora's Inn.

END OF PART 3 

Part Four

"I wonder what that was all about," asked Lilith, eyeing Helaine. Helaine looked at them, and answered. "I think I know of the help Hercules went to get." With that she stopped, although it was clear the others wanted to know more. "And…" Iolaus prompted. 

"And I can't tell you anymore." Helaine looked at Lilith, Theseus, and Iolaus' disappointed faces and attempted to explain. "There are…reasons. I'm not even sure what those reasons are. Believe me, I know only a little more than you do. If Hercules is able to get this help, you will learn more. Please don't push, that is all I can tell you." The three weren't quite satisfied, but they could sense there was no use in probing anymore.

The group continued on to Corinth, conversation now focused on the state the hinds were in, the nature of Orarin's men, and why they might want to attack the hinds for reasons other than hind's blood. They finally reached Corinth, and made their way towards the castle gate. Right as they prepared to go in, and tall, burly guard stopped them. 

"Halt! What business do you have inside the palace?" The guard's voice was rough, dripping with contempt. Iolaus' mind raced for a good excuse. It was clear this guard wouldn't let them in even if they said they were Jason's friends. Luckily, Ophistus happened to be walking past them inside the palace grounds. He stopped them, figured out what was going on, and headed over. "Ah, Iolaus, Lilith. Jason will be most pleased to see you. I fear the company of old men like me is beginning to bore him, although he won't admit it. I see you brought more friends. We must be introduced. I am Ophistus, one of Jason's advisors."

"I'm Theseus."

"And my name is Helaine."

One the introductions were over, Ophistus turned toward the guard. "Greetings, Metophicles, I see you have been moved to guarding the front gate. I trust that from now on you will allow King Jason's closest friends to pass through, now won't you? We wouldn't want to have to report this to his majesty, now would we?"

"Of…course not, sir," stammered Metophicles. 

"Well then, we'll just forget this little incident ever happened." Ophistus turned back towards Iolaus, Helaine, Theseus, and Lilith. "Where is Hercules?" he asked. While the group walked up to the palace, Iolaus explained that Hercules was somewhere else, and he would have to wait till they got to the throne room if he wanted to know any more. 

That was where Jason sat. He was on his throne, situated in a way that fully emphasized his mood. Perched upon the throne, even in all his "kingly splendor", Jason looked totally, utterly, and completely…bored to death. At least until he spotted who came into the room behind his chief advisor. A wide grin spread over his face and he jumped off his throne in a rush to greet them.

"Iolaus, Lilith, you have no idea how great it is to see you? Where's Hercules, who's…Helaine?" Jason turned his eyes to the half-woman, half-deer. 

"I think it's time for the explanation," hinted Theseus. Lilith took a deep breath, and began. She told Jason all about Theseus, their adventures with him, then skipped over to the night before, then up to what was happening now. When she was finished, Jason shook his head. "So you have no idea where Hercules is?"

"Well, actually, Helaine does, but she won't tell us," Iolaus said.

"I'm sure she has reason enough not to," Jason stated. Helaine smiled gratefully at the young king, who continued. "Guys, I really want to help you, I do, but I can't promise anything. I've got no idea whether or not I can get the soldiers behind me. I can't just go hauling troops off into danger in matters not relating directly to Corinth."

"We will have to hold a conference regarding the situation. I will go get the other councilors and the general. You wait here." Ophistus headed out of the room. "Great, just great. Look, this is gonna take awhile, why don't you go wander around the palace until we're done? Iolaus, ask the cook and he'll gladly give you plenty to eat. If you try to sneak something again, I don't know how I'm going to stop him from skinning you."

"Should I be a part of the meeting too? I am the one coming and asking for help."

"No Helaine, I don't think that's a good idea. It's one thing talking to a bunch of men about golden hinds, and it's another thing sticking one right in their midst. You'd better stick with Theseus, Iolaus, Jason, and Lilith." The mentioned three plus Helaine left the room, just as the men who were coming for the meeting began to file in. Lilith cast one last look of pity at Jason, who smiled weakly, then left.

"Alright then, off to the kitchens!" shouted Iolaus, who practically ran off down the hallway. "With Iolaus, you'll always know when it's lunchtime, or for that matter breakfast, dinner, or snacktime." Lilith laughed at Theseus comment. 

The four spent the next few hours wandering around the palace talking, or eating in Iolaus' case. Eventually, they made their way back to the throne room. Iolaus was leaning down to press his ear up against the door when it opened, knocking him aside. Luckily, he was out of the way of the stream of feet of the people who poured out. Theseus helped Iolaus up, and they, along with Helaine and Lilith, walked into the room. Jason sat once again upon his throne. He was slumped, with his chin resting on his hand. He looked glum, and defeated. Ophistus was seated to the side, in deep thought.

"It didn't go very well, did it?" asked Theseus. Jason shook his head disheartendly. "I'm sorry, Helaine, I fought your case to the last. Some people just don't understand that you can't just sit around and never help anyone."

"I understand, Jason. I came here merely with the hope of getting help from Hercules and Iolaus. Getting even part of an army to help was beyond my expectations."

"There may be a way for us to get the army to help the hinds, although they won't know at first that they are." All the heads in the room turned toward Ophistus. "This is deceitful, but for the greater good."

"And just what do you have in mind?' Iolaus asked.

"Jason, why don't you go with your friends to Artiemis' Island?"

"But Ophistus, by myself, how much of a help can I really be?"

"Please allow me to finish, my king. If you go, Corinth could not in it's right mind allow it's young king to put himself in such danger alone. The state will be forced to send it's army out to help him." Ophistus looked at the others for approval, especially Jason and Helaine. "Yeah…I think it just might work!" exclaimed Lilith.

"It's worth a try. Thanks, Ophistus. You'll make sure everyone knows where I went, but not too soon, right?" Jason queried.

"Leave everything to me, your majesty." 

"Alright!" Jason laughed, then he and his friends made their way out of the palace, and into the swiftly growing dusk.

END OF PART 4 

PART 5

Kora was just finishing putting the last of the chairs up on the table. She had her travel cloak on, and her hair was down. All of a sudden, someone started pounding on the door. "How many times do I have to tell you people, I'm closed today!" she shouted.

"Kora, open up! It's me, Hercules!" Kora sighed, and opened the window and looked at the blonde cadet. "I'm closed today Herc, I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, I'm here to get your help."

"Look Hercules, I've got enough work cut out for me."

"Well, let me in, and we'll talk, and maybe we can help each other." Kora eyed Hercules, thinking. "Oh alright, fine, come in." Before she could reach the door to open it, Hercules climbed in through the window. "That's one way to do it," Kora muttered.

"So, you tell me why you're closed today, and I'll tell you why I need your help." The innkeeper gazed at the demigod, thinking, but she gave in and began. "Oh, alright. Because of my ties to Artiemis, I can sense when any of her sacred animals or places is in danger. Recently, I've been sensing it. Usually Artiemis appears to me, and gives me instructions, so that's what I've been waiting for. Except this time, Artiemis hasn't shown up. I can't wait any longer, I'm going to find out what's going on, even if I have to do it by myself. Now, what do you want me to do?"

Hercules had a somewhat smug grin on his face as he answered Kora. He told her the whole story, even the part about his dream. When he finished, Kora looked puzzled. "But why would Zeus decree that the gods can't get involved? If Orarin gets his hands on enough hind's blood, he could pose a serious threat to the gods. You'd think Zeus would want Orarin stopped. And the poor hinds are getting slaughtered, and neither Artiemis or Ares can really do a thing to help them." She sighed again, heavier this time. "What do we do now?"

"Now we head to the island an meet the others. Shouldn't you do your shiny golden huntress thing first?"

"I could, but if I do it around here, out in the open, someone walking down the path could see me," Kora replied.

"That's right. Well then, let's take a path in the woods and once we get deep enough you can transform," decided Herc.

"Good idea. Let's go." Hercules and Kora walked out of the inn, Kora locked it behind them, and the two headed off into the woods. They conversed for awhile, about nothing in particular, just how things at the inn and Academy were going.

"Sounds like you cadets have been having a lot more 'fun' than me. Things have been slow ever since the talent contest I held."

"Yeah. I was kinda hopin' Ares would lie low and lick his wounds for awhile, leaving us alone, but no such luck. He's since kidnapped Cheiron, controlled Cyanne's mind, forcing her to try to blow up the Academy, and set an Amazon with a lost father complex on me."

"Ouch. Ares really doesn't like you, does he?"

"Nope. Oh hey! It looks pretty deserted here. Why don't you give the Huntress thing a try? I'll cover you in case anyone comes around."

"OK. Move back a little." At Kora's command, Hercules moved back. He surveyed the area once more, then turned his head to the young innkeeper. Kora lifted a bow she had grabbed before leaving the inn into the air, and began. 

"Artiemis! I call upon you to give me the power of the Huntress, so that I may do your will in protecting your sacred creatures!" She waited, eyes closed with face toward the clouds. Hercules looked on, holding his breath. Both waited, tension piling up. Finally, Kora let her arms drop, and she turned dejectedly to the demigod.

"Nothing's happening. I don't understand. Artiemis has never refused me the spirit of the Huntress before."

"Maybe she's really occupied. She could be watching Orarin and his men, trying to think of some way around Zeus' order. Why don't you try again?" Hercules suggested.

"Oh, alright. Guess it won't hurt anything." Kora turned back around, and lifted up the bow in her hands. "Artiemis! I call upon you to give me the spirit of the Huntress, so that I may protect the sacred golden hinds!" Instead of a patch of golden light descending upon Kora, a space of air beside the innkeeper and Hercules twisted, and Artiemis, goddess of the hunt, appeared.

END OF PART 5 

PART 6

"One o'clock and all's well!" the town crier in Corinth called. Ophistus could hear it from the window in the throne room of the palace. He turned from the window to the room of half-asleep men. "You all know why I have called you here. King Jason has gone missing, and I fear that he went off on that quest to Artiemis' Sacred Island. As the King's personal guard, I do not see how you could find it possible to allow him to run off on such a dangerous mission as this."

"Ophistus, you're crazy." Balin, the captain of the guard and the army, pushed his way to the chief councilor. You're asking us to only send out the Royal Guard after our young king? You heard what he said at the meeting. There is a whole war-hardened army out there. I say we move out at least half of ours. This isn't just some silly adventure King Jason's plunged into, this is practically a war."

"I agree with you wholeheartedly, Balin, I just did not want to be as brash as to propose such a thing when it had been vetoed earlier today," Ophistus said.

"That was until Jason personally involved himself in this situation. Before, it wasn't Corinth's business. Now it is. I say we prepare to move half the army and the personal guard out at dawn," Balin proposed.

"Well then, all in favor?" asked Ophistus.

"Aye!" The room was filled with unanimous agreement.

"Then I guess we move out at dawn." The men in the room nodded, and began to leave. Just before Balin walked out, he turned to Ophistus. "You'll be running things around here until our King is back, am I right?" Ophistus nodded. Balin in turn nodded his head in agreement. "Oh, one more thing."

"Yes, Balin?"

"King Jason planned this, didn't he?"

"I'm afraid you know our young king all to well, Captain."

Balin chuckled. "He'll turn out an excellent king. A large heart he has, and a fearless sense of adventure. Almost a shame he is stuck being a king. He could go out into the world and do great things."

"He will do great things in Corinth, you'll see. Besides, I am sure he will find a way to even when he is busy being a king."

"That's our Jason." Balin shook his head, and walked out the door. 

~~~~~~~

Iolaus, Helaine, Theseus, and Lilith had made it to the small seaport village of Gallietha by the time the last of the stars had appeared overhead. Jason got them rooms for the night at a quaint looking inn. Iolaus woke up early the next morning, hoping that before too long, Hercules would show up. The former thief knew the chances of Hercules actually showing up here were very slim, but he couldn't help it. Iolaus missed his best friend, and was also worried about him. He didn't know why, but he sensed that there was something more than a warlord and his army behind the attacks on the hinds. Iolaus' pondering was brought to a halt as Lilith plopped herself beside him.

"Hey Iolaus! I've never seen you up this early. Everyone else is still asleep. Is there something wrong?"

  
"I'm worried about Hercules." Iolaus answered.

"Why? You know more than any of us that Hercules can take care of himself."

"What if Ares is behind all of this? He could be the one sending Orarin and his men to attack the hinds. This could be another trap. A really elaborate one."

"I doubt it. Why would Ares send someone to attack his favorite creatures, even to kill Hercules? And are you sure nothing's wrong? Hercules is usually the worrier, and you're the one who never thinks things through."

"Well with big guy gone, somebody has to worry," joked Iolaus. "But seriously, I really feel that there's something more to this whole situation; that there's something, or someone, behind this who's more powerful than Orarin."

Lilith reassured her uneasy friend. "We all feel that way, at least a little bit. The best thing we can do is get to the island. There we're bound to find out more. For now, we should stop worrying, because until we each the island, there's really not anything we can do." At that moment, Helaine walked up to them from the hallway leading to the rooms, and Jason & Theseus walked through the door from the outside.

"Morning Helaine!" Lilith said. "Jason, Theseus! I thought you were asleep."

"Oh, no, we were awake before Iolaus. We went out, and between my smooth talking and Jason's influence we've found a ship that will drop us off on its way to Crete," Theseus stated happily. 

"What's the catch? I've done this sort of thing before, and there's always a catch. Are we working as deck swabbers, hard laborers, or is there just some evil captain with monsters or who knows what as cargo?" asked Iolaus. Jason answered him.

"There is not catch. To avoid any problems like last time," (see Young Hercules episode "Girl Trouble") Iolaus flashed a 'who, me?' look at Jason, "I made sure I went along as we went looking for a ship. The captain is more noble than Zared, and he is honored to have the King of Corinth and his friends travelling along."

"I don't get it. The captain didn't want anything in return?" Lilith asked, clearly confused.

"It looks good to merchants who are searching for ships to find a boat and captain that a king obviously trusts. With that recommendation, Captain Nemus was more than happy to take us aboard. The ship leaves port in two hours," Jason explained. 

"Supplies. We're going to need to get supplies. Even if Captain Nemus has some, we'll need more for when we reach the island."

"Good thinking, Helaine," complimented Jason. "That's what we'll do. We can write a list of what we need, then split it up, divide into groups, get what's on the list, and meet at the dock in two hours."

"Sounds like a plan," said Iolaus. The others agreed, and they sat down to begin the list.

~~~~~

The smell inside the tent was musty, of animal skins and dried grass. The tent itself, however, was richly decorated. A finely carved wooden chair was set off in one corner. On the other side of the tent, a goose-feather filled cot lay, with silk pillows and intricately woven quilts lying on top. Silver candle-stands bordered the edges of the tent, tall wax candles held inside their grasp. One could tell this wasn't the tent of an ordinary traveler. 

All of a sudden, a tall man burst in. He was dressed in strange looking armor. It was fully body armor, obviously strong, but instead of being silver in color, in was dull green and brown. It looked quite out of place amidst the splendor of the tent. The man himself was tan skinned, clean-shaven, and had finely cropped dark brown hair. He was looking rather pleased with himself about something.

At that moment, another even taller man appeared beside the first. This one was dressed in a normal warrior-type leather outfit, and his skin was a shade darker than the former's. He has dark black hair, which went down just a bit past his shoulders. A sword was strapped to his side. Yet for all that this man looked ordinary, there was something different about him. A godly air surrounded him, even diviner than the riches of the tent. 

"My lord Kal! It is an honor to see you! My men and I have returned successfully from the field of battle."

"Really Orarin? Then, please, tell me what happened."

"We met the hinds today in an open field. They seemed very anxious to get us away from the area, I believer we are drawing closer to their hideaway. Just as you ordered, we did not kill any, but wounded many. Those we injured we took back to camp, the ones we could get from the other hinds, I mean," Orarin started to stammer as he felt the god's mood begin to take a turn toward the worse.

"Continue Orarin."

"Y-yes, my liege. As I was saying, the hinds we took back to the camp were treated for their wounds, as we collected as much blood from them as possible. Then they were set free."

"I want you to start killing them."

"Killing them? But you ordered…"

"I know what I ordered, but things are going to slow. I want this blood now, faster, and I want more of it." Amazingly, Kal didn't even raise his voice, but on the other hand, his calm state was even more unnerving. 

"Whatever you say, my liege. I shall repeat your commands to my men."

"See that you do." The god of war then disappeared, leaving Orarin standing by himself in the tent once more. For a few seconds the warlord seemed baffled, but his features quickly hardened, then a sick smile crept upon his face. He stepped to the entrance of the tent, and stuck his head out.

"Captain Stail! Prepare the men to do battle with the hinds at dusk! And this time, we take no prisoners!"

****

END OF PART SIX 

PART SEVEN

Artiemis, Greek goddess of the hunt, stood before Hercules and Kora. "I know what you are trying to do. As much as I wish for your success, I cannot be a part of it."

"But Artiemis, the hinds don't stand a chance against a whole army, especially if Jason can't get the Corinthian army to help. Even then, the power of the Huntress would really help your sacred hinds," begged Kora of the deity.

"I understand," Artiemis replied, her voice strained, "but my hands are tied."

"What if you don't know that she's going to help save the golden hinds?" Kora and Artiemis' heads snapped towards Hercules, surprised. They had almost forgotten he was there. 

"Of course Artiemis will know I've gone to help them, she'll have given me the Huntress power," protested Kora.

"But what if Artiemis gives you the power of the Huntress for some other purpose, then you 'sneak' off to her island?"

"It's a little risky…but that might work," Kora thought out loud.

"There is a poaching incident near my temple by Corinth that I was going to take care of myself…"

"Then that's it then!" exclaimed Hercules, "this will work! it has to." After a few moments to thought ,the innkeeper and goddess agreed with the demigod.

"Alright, I'll give you the power of the Huntress, but remember, use it wisely, and stop the poaching before you do anything else."

"I will, my goddess." Artiemis then disappeared, and a bright golden light surrounded Kora, shielding her from view. When the light faded, there stood Kora, not as the innkeeper, but as the Golden Huntress.

__

That's all I've got, at least for now. I don't know how much longer it'll be before I get more written. I guess that'll depend on if anyone reads this and tells me if they want to hear more. I want to write more, but I've got a mild case of writers block concerning this story for some odd reason. Any suggestions on what to do next, or for a different title, please tell me! And please review, I'd love anything you have to say, although I'll probably throw flames out.


	2. The Huntress

"So what do we do now?" Hercules asked after a few moments of silence.

"Go stop the poachers." Kora replied as shortly as she brushed past him. Hercules sighed to himself, '_so we're back to the dictator-minion relationship we had last time she was the Huntress.'_ He swerved on one heel and jogged after Kora. They continued on their way for awhile in silence. Suddenly, Kora held up a hand, causing Hercules to come to an abrupt halt. Kora sank down into a crouching position, motioning for Hercules to follow suit. She pointed out a group of men skirting the edge of the woods off in the distance to the puzzled demigod. "It's them. Those are our poachers."

"How can you be sure?" whispered Hercules, "they could be hunters, or just travelers even."

"It's them. I can sense it. They have the feel of creatures slaughtered unjustly all about them" Hercules stared in awe at Kora.

"That's a Huntress thing, right? The whole sensing dead animals thing?" Kora paused only long enough to roll her eyes at Hercules before notching an arrow on her bow. Hercules watched as she took aim. With a start, the half-god realized that her arrow was pointed straight at one of the poachers' chests. And she was the Huntress--she wouldn't miss, and the hit would be fatal. "Hey, whoa," Hercules jumped in front of Kora. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking care of these poachers so we can get to the hinds as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I can see that, but do you have to kill them?"

"It is the will of Artemis. Those who kill animals sacred to Artemis, or kill any animals in lands sacred to the goddess of the hunt must pay for their wrongs with death."

"Listen, you kill them and you know that they're gonna have buddies who are going to be on our tails all the way to the Isle, and you know that's not really not something we need. Besides, the Kora I know wouldn't kill a man in cold blood. I know this Huntress thing changes you somewhat, but I'm not going to let it change you that much." Kora's face remained stone, but her eyes were a portal to the war going on in her mind. Finally, the Huntress made her decision.

"Alright, fine," she said coldly. Then, in a softer, kinder voice, Kora added, "Thanks."

"No problem. Anytime." Kora raised her bow again, this time taking aim right above one of the poachers' heads. She let loose, and the arrow flew through the air with a whistling sound. The arrow seemed to skim the top of the man's head. It thudded in the tree behind the man, his hat snagged by the arrow. The poachers twisted around in shock and gaped in the direction that the arrow had come from. Hercules and Kora ran up and confronted the poachers just as two of them tried to escape. As Kora fitted another arrow to her bow, Hercules grabbed the two escapees, picked them up, and hauled them back in front of him. (All this happened in a matter of seconds.)

The poachers trembled in fear as they stood, faced by these two young people. You didn't mess with the Huntress. These particular poachers might have had the guts to go up against her alone, but she was accompanied by a man with the strength of a god. And there were only five of them…maybe if the others were around…but they weren't. "You killed deer on lands sacred to Artemis," Kora stated in her no-nonsense Huntress voice. 

_'I don't remember Artemis saying anything about deer,'_ Hercules thought, _'must be another one of those Huntress things.'_

Kora continued. "Normally, Artemis would have me kill each and every one of you for what you've done. Luckily, you've caught her in a merciful mood. She'll let you go if you never offend her again. Next time, Artemis won't be so kind. I suggest you leave her grounds before she changes her mind." The poachers needed no second warning. They ran as if Cerberus were nipping at their heels. Hercules and Kora watched them go.

"If it's Artemis' decree that all poachers be executed, are you going to be in trouble when she finds out that you let them go? If she comes, I'll take all the heat. I'm the one who wouldn't let you kill them."

"Somehow I doubt whether or not a few poachers were properly punished is the top thing on her mind right now. I'll doubt she'll notice." With that, Kora stalked off towards the east--in the direction of Artemis' Sacred Isle. "C'mon. We can't afford to waste any more time."

"Yes Ma'm!" Hercules answered, saluting Kora with a small smile. She ignored him, continuing on her way. Hercules' smile faded. "Well, excuse me for tying to lighten things up a little," he muttered to no one in particular before running to catch up with Kora.

__

That's all I've got for now! I'll keep going and get more posted as soon as I can. In the meantime, review and tell me what you think so I can have an idea if I'm doing good so far on this or not.


	3. Approaching the Isle

Part 9

The ship had left port hours ago. Captain Nemius said that it would not be long until they reached the Isle. Lilith, Helaine, Jason, Iolaus, and Theseus were scrambling around the boat, gathering all their supplies. When they were finished, everyone's packs stuffed as tightly as possible, the group sat down and went over one again what they were going to do when the reached the Isle. "Helaine, who is this Serena again?" asked Theseus.

"She is one of our best archers. When I left to get your help, Willow, our leader, had Serena wait in a cave on the beach until my return. 

"Why?" Lilith queried. 

"To escort me back to our village. In case the fighting worsened while I was away, I would have protection on the way back."

"Couldn't you just remain in your human form?" questioned Jason. "How would Orarin's men know if you were a hind or not?"

"No humans live on Artemis's Sacred Isle. And all hinds have dark hair and brown eyes. One of our sisters overheard Orarin giving orders to capture any girls with dark hair and brown eyes."

"Ah, I see. So when we reach the island, we find Serena. Then she, Theseus, and I head off to Orarin's camp and spy a little, see what we can find out. You," Iolaus pointed to Helaine, "Lilith, and Jason high tail it back to your village. After we've done a good bit of spying, Serena will take my group back to the village. Will Serena mind spying on Orarin?"

"By nature, we hinds would not engage is such activities as fighting and spying. Which is why it is still a puzzle why Ares took a shining to us. Normally, Serena would not condone such actions as fighting and spying. However, she understands the ways of the world. She understands that these are desperate times." Iolaus nodded at Helaine, eyes displaying the weight of his heart and mind. A glance around and it was evident that the others felt the same way. The situation for the hinds must be frantic if they were being forced to deny their natures. 

"Hercules will have joined us by this time tomorrow," commented Helaine off-hand, quietly. More like she had vocalized a passing thought.

"How? This is the last ship gong out in this direction for at least a few days. And for that to be possible, Hercules would have had to be just behind us. Why didn't you say anything? I could have gotten Captain Nemius to delay the casting-off."

"Hercules was not right behind us, Jason. But he will be."

"How do you know?" Theseus's curiosity was perked.

"I just know. Trust me. I should not be even telling you as much as I have. It is really not my concern. I only know because it used to be." Helaine's explanations for her vagueness concerning whom Hercules went to get were getting more cryptic each time she discussed it. Iolaus looked around at the others. Through non-verbal communication, they decided it would be wisest to not ask anything about what Hercules was dong, at least until they saw him again. Uncomfortable silence followed, each keeping to his or her own thoughts. The quiet was pierced with the vocalization of two simple words: "Land Ho!" 

Lilith, Theseus, Iolaus, Jason, and Helaine rushed to the edge of the ship and surveyed the fast-approaching island. "It's so beautiful," Lilith breathed, "the way the water laps up at the beach, all the green…it all looks so tranquil."

_'If it only was as tranquil as it looks from here. I guarantee you, it's far from beautiful once you get further in. With all the massacre…'_ but Helaine held her tongue. The contented looks on her friends' faces…she did not wish to disrupt their content. Let them enjoy a brief period of peace now. For once they reached the island, they won't be able to enjoy another moment like this for a long time.


	4. The Slaughter of Innocense

Part 10

It was as if Helaine had magnified her vision a thousand times--had penetrated the lush leaves of the trees, seen right through the branches and park. As if she had caught a glimpse of the ugliness that plagued the Isle. 

Acadia, the hinds' best healer, had fallen to a barbed arrow. No she lay in a near fevered fit inside the cave that the hinds had retreated to. With Acadia wounded, the number of hinds still on their feet lessened. Willow stood at the mouth of the cave, ushering in her remaining sisters. She had called for an immediate retreat. The attacks had worsened tenfold since only the day before. And now there were no prisoners being taken. Orarin's hoards had mercilessly hewed down the hinds' ranks as if they were cutting wheat for the harvest. There could only be one explanation. "Rhena!" Willow called. In seconds, Rhena appeared at her leader's side.

"Yes, Willow?"

"Have the front of this cave sealed off, you know how. All of our sisters, save Helaine and Serena, are present. But they know of the back entrance. When they need to get in, they will know how."

"I will."

"Then gather Briannon and Harmony and meet me in the side cavern to the right. We need to hold a council and discuss what our next move is going to be."

"I understand." With that, Rhena rushed off. Willow sighed wearily and looked down at her hands. She had not been in her human form for the longest time. Hinds always fought better in their hind form. And since Orarin's men had orders to attack any young women with dark hair and brown eyes, being in human form had not helped them escape any. But now in the cave there was more room if everyone remained in human shape. _'I feel so restricted as a human. As a hind, I am so much more free, the wind in my hair as I run, the communication with other creatures…now is not the time for such thoughts. I must focus on the present. I cannot afford to think of better days if I do not have a plan to free my sisters so that we may experience those better days again.'_

Willow turned and walked swiftly into the side cavern that had been turned into a base of operations. A map lay on a large rock in the center of the cavern. It contained all the secret entrances to caverns, caves behind waterfalls, hidden trails through the forests, and the like, known only to Artemis's chosen. This knowledge was their best defense against Orarin's men. So far, their archers were hardly making a dent in Orarin's army. And hinds knew nothing of combat or the use of any other weapons. "We are not warlike creatures!" exclaimed Willow in frustration.

"No, we are not." Harmony replied as she entered the cave with Rhena and Briannon behind her. She saw the invisible burden that lay on her leader's shoulders, and the pain that it was causing Willow was quite visible. "You cannot blame yourself for that. Artemis did not intend for us to be warlike creatures. The first hinds did not even have a knowledge of archery. Artemis had to teach us when it became obvious that men sought after us for our golden skins and the power our blood possesses."

"Our blood," Briannon echoed. "That must be why we are under such ferocious attack. Orarin must have aspirations to have power over the gods."

"Which gods?" Orarin's men dress differently than Greek men do, and their accents certainly are not Greek." stated Rhena.

"It does not matter. We should nto waste our time guessing at which god or gods Orarin wants to kill. We need to focus on our survival. Are all of our sisters present in these caverns?"

"Yes, Willow, all but Serena and Helaine."

"Are you sure sending Helaine to get help was the best idea? It was Ares, the god of war, who appeared to her in her dream and told her to seek that friend of hers, Hercules. How do we know that it isn't Ares who is behind these attacks?"

"It is not Ares, Rhena. He may have a bad side, but we are not on it. And even if Ares was behind Orarin, it would not matter. Helaine knows Hercules, she trusts him. He is also Zeus's son. We could use his help."

"But only one half-god isn't much." Briannon said warily.

"It's more than we have now. Any help we can get, we need." Willow countered.

"What about Serena? We can't just lave her sitting in that shallow little cave forever. Orarin's men are bound to find her eventually."

"She needs to be there to protect Helaine when she comes back. Especially if Helaine was not able to get Hercules's help. Besides," Harmony closed her eyes, "Helaine is near. I can feel it. I'm sure all of you can too." The others paused, sending their senses out. Within seconds, they all nodded.

"So what do we do now, Willow?" Rhena asked falteringly.

"We wait. There are just too many men out there, we don't stand a chance against them by ourselves. We wait here and pray to Artemis that she sends help."

__

Well, what do you think I should do next? I've got an idea or two, but I'm not going to bother writing them if no one asks me to, 'cause I've got an idea for a different fic that I could work on. So please review!


	5. Meanwhile, back in Gallietha...

Part 10

Nahum jogged up to Balin's side, placed his right hand across his chest and bowed his head in the traditional fashion of a soldier to his commander. "General Balin, the last ship sailing past Artemis's Sacred Island left port this morning. There will not be another group of ships large enough to accommodate our entire force leaving this port for another three days."

"Then Jason still might be somewhere in this village. Quickly, Nahum, have the royal guard split into groups of three--" Nahum opened his mouth in protest. Balin stopped and grouchily snapped, "What is it, Nahum? Come on then, out with it! We do not have any time to waste! Knowing Jason, he still may find a way to the Isle without a real ship!" Hesitantly, Nahum spoke. 

"I also managed to find out that King Jason and his companions were on the ship that set sail this morning." Balin yelled something in infuriated frustration as he slammed his fist against the table, upsetting the mug that rested there. Nahum glanced nervously around. The Corinthian troops were well used to Balin's temper, but the people in this peaceful little port were not. The last thing they needed was to offend one or more of the villagers. Luckily, the smacking sound on the table drowned out whatever Balin had said, and the villagers had not paid much attention to Balin's outburst.

Realizing his rudeness, the Corinthian general swiftly composed himself and addressed Nahum. "Take me to whoever you received this information from. Then go back to the troops and tell them to set up camp outside this village. Tell the men to begin training--for all we know, we will have to fight as soon as we step foot onto the Isle. I will be back by dusk. In the meanwhile, take command in my place."

"Whatever you say, General." Nahum led Balin out of the tavern and over to an inn. Nahum pointed out a tough, well-built, wind-burned, grizzly man sitting alone at a table. Beige teeth ripped the flesh from a pheasant leg. The man made grumbling noises as he chewed and swallowed. After Nahum left, rather hurriedly, Balin noted, the Corinthian head of guard slowly made his way over to the eating man. _'I don't blame Nahum for leaving so eagerly. This man is rather intimidating. He's seen his share of adventure, there is no mistaking that.'_

Balin reached the man's table and stood for a few moments, expecting to be noticed. No recognition came, so Balin cleared his throat. The man abruptly stopped butchering his mean and glared up at Balin, who was further shaken. The sea-faring man's grey hair was limp from being incessantly whipped about by unruly winds and battered by splatters of salty foam. Most unnerving of all were his eyes, or should Balin say eye? A stormy blue orb on the left focused intently on Balin, looking up and down over every inch of the general. Noting each scar, however minimal, that adored Balin's skin. Every callous on Balin's hands and fingers--the scars and calluses telling the tales of the hardships in Balin's life. When the eyes finished roving over Balin, it displayed emotionless acceptance. All this time, the man's other yes had hung listlessly, staring off into space, fully useless. This eye was greener in hue than the other, this eye being the color of churning waves. The man grabbed his pheasant leg and continued to chew away as he mumbled at Balin.

"You the commanding officer of that boy who was in here earlier asking questions?"

"Yes," Balin stated confidently. His nervousness was washed away. He and this man had a common background--one of struggle, of hardship--of having to fight for your life more than once. The man's strange accent proved that he was also well-traveled. 

"You want me to let you and your army hitch a ride on my fleet?" The man made no effort to hide the amusement in his voice. Balin did not blame him. From a seaman's perspective, the idea of letting a bunch of landlubbers, soldiers or not, hop on his ships for not apparent reason was laughable. 

"Not all the way to Crete." Balin's voice was even and assured, but not haughty. "For only half a day. We merely request voyage to Artemis's Sacred Island." 

"Artemis's Sacred Isle?" the man guffawed. "What business do a school of Corinthian soldiers have on the land-goddess's Isle?"

"Corinthian business." Balin stated dryly. The man grunted in acknowledgement. 

"Wise, like I thought." The man extended a greasy hand. "The name is Nauticus, I'm the captain of the _Kracken_ and the rest of her fleet." Balin grasped Nauticus's forearm in the warrior's fashion. 

"General Balin, head of the Corinthian Royal Guard and the commander of this expedition." 

"Royal Guard, 'uh? You must be after that young king of yours." Seeing Balin's semi-successful attempt to hind surprise, Nauticus explained. "I got ears, you know. And both of 'em work, not just one. King Jason and his friends left this morning on Captain Nemius's ship. They stayed at this very inn. The entire town's abuzz, I'm surprised that a man as experienced as yourself would not have heard something by now." When Balin did not answer, Nauticus continued. "How many men are we talking about?"

"I'd say around one hundred."

"One hundred men to retrieve a runaway king?"

"Jason has plunged headfirst into a rather sticky situation."

"Short, to the point, and doesn't give away too much information. You and I do see eye to eye, Balin. Alright, you and your men may tag along with my fleet and I when we depart for Crete in three days, and we will drop you off at Artemis's Island." Balin reached out and shook with Nauticus again.

"Corinth is in your debt, Captain Nauticus."

"I do not forsee the need to call you on that pledge, Balin, but I will keep it in mind." Balin nodded to Nauticus and left. As he lifted the meaty bone to his waiting mouth, Nauticus muttered, "everything is going according to your plan, my leige." A powerful voice whispered an answer to Nauticus in his head.

"Excellent. Then proceed with the plan."

"Yes, my leige."


	6. Maybe Not Totally Forsaken...

__

Okay, I know this chapter is short, but it's kinda important and I thought that showing things in this perspective might be interesting.

Part 11

Artemis swiped a bit of cobweb out of her auburn hair in disgust. "Tell me again why I'm down here with you, Ares. And this time, you had better have a decent excuse." 

"We're in Olympus's basement because Daddy dearest never comes down here anymore. I think he's forgotten that this place even exists. This is the one place where we can talk without having to worry about him overhearing." 

"You've explained the basement part. But why am I here with you?" Artemis's voice dripped with contempt.

"Because you and I have a common interest, and right now, a common problem with a common enemy." Ares sauntered over to Artemis. "If we both work together, the hinds have a better chance at survival."

"Zeus has expressly forbid any of us to interfere."

"Yes, but we've both bent that rule a little already, haven't we? Listen, I know you don't trust me, but you're going to have to. I went to Daddy's favorite and practically begged--"Artemis snorted. She would hardly call the speech Ares had delivered to Hercules in his dream begging-- "him to go help your precious hinds. Face it," Ares voice became flat, "I sacrificed my dignity for your hinds, so in a roundabout way, I sacrificed it for you. I think the least you can do is one teeny favor for me, and you will be helping the hinds, don't worry." 

Artemis placed her hands on her hips, clearly impatient. "What do you want, Ares?"

"Oh, no need to get hostile. All I want you to do is pay a visit to Poseidon. You are his favorite niece, he'll listen to you much faster than he'll listen to me," purred Ares. Artemis's forest-green eyes were doubtful. She studied Ares's face for a moment, searching for any evidence that he was hiding something. Reluctantly, she gave in. 

"Alright. What do you have in mind?"

Ares looked around, then lowered his voice. "I've discovered that our common enemy has forces off the island that are working against the hinds. Now, here is what I want you to ask Poseidon to do…"

__

To Be Continued…(please review!)


	7. A Blond and A Bad Mood

Part 12

Part 12

A rather grumpy Hercules woke with a start when a cascade of icy water collided with his body. He sat up sputtering, "wha--what did you do that for?!"

"It's time to get up," Kora said. She already had everything packed and ready to go except for the blanket Hercules had slept on. As soon as he stood up, she snatched it from beneath him. 

"I can see that, but whatever happened to trying to wake someone up the normal way first?" Hercules snapped back.

I knew this way would definitely get you up, and fast," Kora answered as she threw two apples--breakfast--at the demigod. "You can eat as we go. I already ate, so don't bother asking."

"Can I ask where we're going?"

"Artemis's Sacred Island."

"I know that, but the port village, Gallietha, is that way," Hercules pointed off into the distance. "At the speed we're going, we can make it there by lunchtime." Kora whirled around on Hercules.

"I know what I am doing! The spirit of the Huntress is guiding me, you're only along for the ride. So let's lay some ground rules: no questioning what I'm doing. Keep the talking to a minimum unless I say otherwise. Once we meet up with your little friends, you can go back to being your perky, annoying self. Until then, keep quiet!" Kora drew back and continued on her way.

Hercules munched on his apple as he sulked and followed her. He was disliking this Huntress thing more and more every minute. Right about now, he felt more like he was hanging around with Ares than with Kora. More than ever, Hercules wished that they could get to the Isle, get to the bottom of whatever was going on and take it out so that the hinds would be safe and they could get Kora back to normal. She had seemed a bit edgy that afternoon they had spent running around trying to get Artemis's bow back from Strife, Rightus, and their groupies, but it was nothing compared to this.

By the time the sun has reached its zenith, Hercules had polished off his apples and also managed to snag a couple handfuls of berries. Two apples did not provide enough energy to walk the whole morning on. Suddenly, Hercules's nose picked up a familiar scent. The tall youth inhaled deeper, seeking to identify the smell. There, he had it, salt! They must be close to the ocean now. In fact, when he squinted, Hercules could make out the sea at the edge of the horizon. A couple more hours of going straight, and they'd be there. But what were they going to do once they reached the sea? They could technically swim, but that would take even longer than a boat.

All of a sudden, Kora veered sharply and headed off to the left. Hercules was about to protest when he remembered the mood Kora was in, so he held his tongue. She led them into a forest, well, it didn't have quite enough trees to be a forest, but it was as close as you were going to get to a forest so near to the ocean in Greece. After awhile, Hercules noticed that the ground beneath them was getting very moist. He bent down, pressed two fingers to the earth, and took a whiff of the water on his fingers as he straightened up. Definitely salt. _'But what--'_ the demigod's wondering was cut off when Kora halted. Hercules looked up and saw that they were standing at the mouth of a cave. He was about to venture a question, he at least had the right to know why they had stopped, when Kora spoke.

"What most people don't know is that Artemis's Sacred Island is full of a network of underground passages that lead into many different caves, also hidden trails in the forest and such. Thanks to the spirit of the Huntress," Kora lightly tapped her skull, "I have a perfect knowledge of all these passages and trails. The cave that we are about to go in will lead us under the sea and onto the Isle. The hinds have retreated to a multi-cavern cave, the largest on the Island. I will lead us into that cave, but make sure you stick close and keep up. This cave is full of many dead ends and passages that will lead you the wrong way. Some will dump you out on the wrong side of the Island, but many will lead you right back here. I don't have time to tramp around searching for you, so make sure you stay close."

With that, Kora plunged into the darkness of the cave, taking only enough time to light a torch. Hercules, knowing she wasn't lying about him getting lost, hurried after her.

__

Okay, I know that this whole plot line, the snappy Kora/Huntress being short with Hercules as he follows her around Greece thing is getting redundant, and I promise that this is the last chapter that will contain explicitly/only this plot line. I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of boring, I thought it was boring myself, but I needed a way to get Hercules and Kora onto the Island fast. I know that it also may seem like I don't like Kora--I'm making her really mean to Herc and all, but I really do like her. I just thought that it seemed like on the show whenever she was the Huntress, she was bossy and more short with Hercules than she ever was with Iolaus. Once again, I really hope that the next few chapters won't seem as redundant and dull as this one. 


	8. And So It Begins

Part 13

And So It Begins

            Iolaus hopped out of the rowboat and onto the sandy shore.  "Which way to Serena's cave?" Helaine was a step behind him.  Quickly surveying the beach, she nodded in an easterly direction.   

            "That way."

            Theseus, stepping out of the boat, squinted towards the east.  "Yeah, I see it.  The way that outcropping of rock curves; there's a cave back there."

            "Just a small one," the hind informed her companions, now all on the shore.  "But it contains a passageway to a network of caves that my sisters have probably retreated to by now."  She didn't waste another second.  "We must hurry," Helaine took off to the cave, the sand flying behind her as her running feet kicked it up.

            Jason, the unofficial and  natural leader, placed a ready hand on his scabbard.  "Be on the lookout," he said grimly.  The others nodded.  They didn't need Jason to remind them that there could be a handful of battle-scarred troops patrolling the area.  Each keeping an eye out in different directions, Iolaus, Jason, Lilith and Theseus followed Helaine to the cave where Serena waited.

***

            "Please, Uncle.  I know my father has orders for us not to interfere, but the enemy has gone too far."  Artemis gazed beseechingly at Poseidon.   "Now he uses oceans in your domain as if they are is own.  There are yours to do with what you will, by Zeus' own decree.  Will he stop you from repelling an unwanted intruder from your territory?"

            The mighty figure shifted on his magnificent, seaweed-encrusted throne.  His niece did have a point, but…

            Artemis took note of the torn tone to Poseidon's face.  "If enough of us show opposition to what this foreign god is doing, will or can Zeus prevent us from taking action?  It is not as if we are declaring war.  We are only defending what is our own."  Poseidon's shoulders sank with the weight of his decision.  He had to agree with Artemis.  All of Olympus was quite angered by the recent events.  It was no secret that even almighty Zeus was perturbed, though his orders showed otherwise.  Yet, no one could discern what went on in the head of the King of Olympus.  

            "Very well…I shall do what you request," Poseidon sighed.  "But ask of me no further."

            Artemis bowed her head in gratitude.  "Thank you uncle, thank you."

***

            Nauticus smiled evilly to himself.  The time drew near.  The islands were in plain sight.  Glancing at the huddle of three ships in the center of his fleet, Nauticus grinned again.  The Corinthians, Balin included, were all on these few ships.  They even worked the ships themselves, so Nauticus would lose none of the large crew he commanded.  The seafaring man had followed his lord's orders precisely.  Make sure the Grecians were contained alone on ships inside the fleet.  He would take care of the rest.  Nauticus could hardly wait to see what mighty Kal had up his sleeve.

            A rumbling noise from beneath the deep waters broke Nauticus from his thoughts.  "It begins," he muttered in glee, dashing to the side of his flagship to watch the spectacle about to unfold before him.  The thunderous sound grew louder and louder; Nauticus' heartbeat increased along with it in anticipation.  Terrified shouts could be heard from the ships designated to the Corinthian force.  Just as it seemed like the deafening roar could grow no louder, it ceased.  Nauticus' breath caught in his throat.  What was going on?

            An eerie silence settled about the rolling sea.  "Too quiet…" Nauticus mumbled.  There was no sound, only that of water lapping and splashing.  "This close to shore, there ought to be the cry of seagulls."  Nauticus peered over the edge of his ship, trying to find the source of this sudden change of events.  He saw nothing.  Nauticus straightened and began to relax. The frightened yelp of one of his own men spun Nauticus' body around in the next second.  

            A black tentacle shot out from the water.  Then another, and another, until the powerful and twisting limbs of a cracken, agent of Poseidon, grabbed and ensnared each of the ships circling those holding the Corinthians.  Only those ships remained free.  Nauticus' heart leapt into his mouth when he heard his ship give way with a sickening crunch.  The cracken's tentacles closed tighter around the ships it held, splitting them in two.  Men screamed in fear and leapt, unawares, to their doom inside the cracken's mouth.  The last thought on Nauticus' mind was a confused cry to his god before the world went black.


	9. Coming Together...Almost

Part 14

Coming Together…Almost

            Iolaus was whispering over his shoulder to Jason when he turned, then jumped back.  In his face was the pointed, sharp strong tip of an arrow.  Behind it stood a brown hair and eyed young woman, her face harsh and determined.  "Whoa," he exclaimed.  Iolaus was about to continue with one of his classic remarks when Helaine cut him off.  She appeared from the back of the cave, placed a hand on Serena's bow arm, and lowered it.

            "It's alright, sister.  These are the friends that I was telling you about.  They're here to help us."  Serena took in the sight of the cadets and king warily for a long while.  A glint of trust lit her eyes eventually. 

            "You're right," she said laconically to Helaine.  "They're trustworthy.  But we mustn't waste any more time; there isn't a moment to spare."  With that, she turned and walked briskly into the blackness of the cave.  The others waited only long enough to light a makeshift torch before hurrying after her.

***

            Conditions worsened daily in the hiding place of the caves.  Scouts were sent out whenever it seemed safe enough.  The reports that came back were grave.  Orarin's army pushed further into the Isle.  It would only be a few days until they discovered the caves.  Because of this, runs into the forest for food and fresh medical supplies were risky and only attempted when nothing else could be done.  Fortunately, there was a natural spring running through the caves, providing the hinds with clean and fresh water.

            Yet, it was still not enough.  If they did not receive help soon, the hinds would become a near-extinct race in a matter of a few seconds.  This knowledge weighed heavily on Willow's mind.  So heavily that her days soon filled with pacing throughout the series of cavers, wringing her hands, pleading fervently with Artemis, and in her greatest moments of desperation, Ares.  It was in just such a position that she was joined by the most unexpected of company.

***

            Hercules meekly followed Kora through the twisting catacombs.  After "daring" to ask once about how much further they had to go and barely escaping becoming an arrow pincushion, he mellowed.  The demigod now stayed silently a couple steps behind Kora.  He hardly was able to hold back his tongue in confusion when Kora suddenly disappeared.  An opening in the cavern wall, cleverly concealed amongst stalagmites, led to a hidden, narrow passageway.  Hercules squeezed himself in between the rough stone walls and went after Kora.  He traveled in this fashion for what seemed like forever, and was relieved when he saw a light up ahead and heard two voices—one he knew and one unfamiliar.  

***

            "Please, Ares, I beg you.  You seem more bold than Artemis, perhaps you will help us.  I know in my heart that my kind is in your favor, and that our plight brings you distress…"

            "I would not be so quick to forsake your patron goddess.  She has not forgotten you."

            Willow gasped at the voice that interrupted her prayers.  It was not one she recognized.  Willow stood from her kneeling position and turned a gaze full of hope upon the figure before her.  Her hope deepened to joy as she realized who this was.  "A huntress of Artemis!" she whispered in awe.  "Not in our wildest dreams…our goddess sent you?"

            "She did, yet she did not," Kora replied cryptically, moving aside to let Hercules step through the passageway into the cave.

            The hind leader's eyes turned towards the demigod.  "And who are you?  Did Artemis send you as well?"

            A small smile alighted Hercules' face, and he reached for Willow's hand and shook it.  "I'm Hercules."

            Willow's breath caught in her throat.  "Hercules!" she gasped.  Frantically she looked into the dark passage behind the demigod.  "But where is Helaine?"

            Hercules' brow furrowed for an instant, then smoothed when he remembered, and understood what Willow must be asking about.  "oh, no, no, it's not like that.  Let us explain," he turned to Kora, who nodded, indicating that he may tell Willow the tale.

            Half an hour later found Hercules, Kora, and Willow ambling through the caverns, observing all that went on.  Hercules and Kora listened as Willow explained the state of affairs for the hinds.  "As you can see, we can't last much longer.  But if what you say is true, and Helaine and your friends are able to bring King Jason and his army, then there is hope for us yet."  Willow bowed politely to her guests.  "Now, if you will excuse me, I am off to find Briannon, Seinia and Rhena.  They aid me in making decisions for all our sisters.  Could you meet us in the conference cavern that I showed you shortly so that we may discuss our next move?"

            "Of course," Kora answered with a dismissing tilt of her head.  After Willow ran off, Hercules let out a long breath.  His gaze strayed in the direction of the outside and his foot began tapping unbeknownst to him.  Kora took in the scene with slight amusement.

            "They are coming, you know.  They'll be fine."  Kora's voice startled Hercules out of his reverie.  He noticed his tapping foot and flushed in embarrassment.

            "I can't help it.  Iolaus has a knack for getting into trouble.  And so many things could go wrong."  Kora smiled, a thing quite rare for her when in the guise of the Huntress, and placed a reassuring hand on Hercules' shoulder—which was even more rare.  

            "I know.  But they know what they're doing.  In the meantime, do something constructive instead of worrying.  C'mon, we have a strategy meeting to go to."  Hercules thanked Kora for her support with a warm smile.  He sighed, then made his way with the innkeeper to the side cavern reserved for leaders' meetings.

***

            The group led by Serena had been traveling through the network of tight caves for hours.  Iolaus tried desperately to quell the fierce rumbling in his stomach, but he did not know how much longer he could hold out.  Just as he was about to beg for a rest, Serena stopped.  The others looked around; the path that they had been following suddenly divided into two paths, one going left and the other right.

            "Here's where we split up," Serena announced in a commanding tone.  "Helaine informed me of your plan for a few of us to spy on Orarin's camp, and given the circumstances, I agree that it is a good idea."  She turned to Helaine, "you take Lilith and Jason back to the main caves, that's where our sisters have been pushed to.  You," now she addressed Iolaus and Theseus, "come with me."  Helaine nodded and gently jerked her head towards the right.  

            "This way."  Lilith and Jason exchanged goodbyes and see you later's with Theseus and Iolaus, then walked away after Helaine.  

            "Alright then, let's go," Iolaus said, rubbing his hands together vigorously.  He took the left path, Theseus and Serena at his side.

***

            "You have your orders, Orarin!  Follow them precisely…or you will end up like Nauticus!"

            "But my liege, did not Nauticus follow…"

            "Dare you question me?!  Do as I say!"  With the strength of his booming voice shaking the sides of the tent, Kal disappeared.  Trembling, Orarin scrambled onto his feet and scurried out of the tent, on his way to deliver Kal's orders to the soldiers.

            In the bushes surrounding Orarin's tent, Theseus' eyes were wide with shock.  "Did you hear that?" he whispered to his companions.  "There's some god from another land behind the attacks!"

            "We heard," said Serena grimly.  "Come, we must tell Willow, our leader, of this."  Theseus and Iolaus did as Serena dictated.  Iolaus was quiet for the entire trip to the caves.  Something troubled him, something having to do with a certain half god.

***

            Hercules pushed his way through the thick foliage.  The sky was turning a charcoal grey; Apollo was just about to call it quits for the night.  Despite his best efforts, Hercules had gotten himself lost.  "If only Iolaus were here," the demigod muttered.  "But then, Iolaus is the reason why I'm even out here."  

            Upon reaching the caves where the hinds hid, Helaine, Lilith, and Jason made their way to the leaders' conference.  As soon as Hercules learned that Iolaus had come up with the "reckless" idea of spying on Orarin right at his camp, Hercules took off.  The others barely had enough time to try and talk him out of rushing off to "rescue" Iolaus, Theseus, and Serena before Hercules was out of the cave and halfway down the slope.

            Not even an hour later, Hercules found himself lost on some strange island that he wouldn't even be able to find his way off of.  Deciding that he should rest and figure out what to do next, Hercules found a comfortable patch of moss and sat.  Before long, his eyelids began drooping, and though he tried his hardest, not even Hercules' divine strength could keep them up.  In a few moments, Hercules was curled up on the ground, fast asleep.

***

            In some magnificent marble palace nestled high in between foreign mountains, a menacing figure watched the image of a tall and lanky teenager slumbering peacefully.  A twisted laugh echoed throughout the polished-stone walls.  "Enjoy your rest, Olympian half-runt.  Build up your strength


	10. Waiting

Part 15

Waiting

            Hercules stirred and stood.  Stiffly, bending as little as possible, the demigod rose to his feet.  Clomping heavily on the leaf-carpeted ground, Hercules crunched his way through the cryptic twists and turns of the forest that had so baffled him only hours earlier.

            Throughout this entire process, Hercules' eyes remained closed.  His mind was off in the realm of Morpheus.  Hercules was sleepwalking, and heading straight for the heart of Orarin's camp.

***

            "I knew it!" Iolaus paced angrily through the center of the conference chamber!  "I KNEW something wasn't right, and it had to do with Hercules!"  He, Theseus and Serena had entered the hinds' hideout at sundown to find a semi-plan formed and a demigod missing.  Iolaus had immediately gotten upset about the absence of his best friend.  There was something in the air, something his hunter's instincts picked up on.  This was about more than just hind's blood, and that foreign god was behind hind.  Somehow, Hercules was thrown into the mix as well.  That last part Iolaus liked least.  He wasn't usually the type to worry, especially  not compared to his best friend, but Iolaus couldn't help fearing that Hercules was in danger.

            "Are you sure we were right to trust this Hercules?" Serena muttered under her breath to Helaine.  "He seems rather impulsive, to run of with no explanation save claiming a rescue that isn't even needed.  And the son of Zeus…isn't it because of Zeus' order that we endure these attacks?"

            Helaine's generally soft brown eyes hardened as she reprimanded her sister.  "It is impossible to judge the son by the father, especially when the former has never even met the latter.  Hercules has a protective heart…he tried to take care of too many.  Yes, that often leads to hasty decisions, but none are without their faults."

            Silently, Willow studied the scene before her.  Iolaus now engaged himself in vigorous conversations with his cadet and king comrades, planning their next move.  Helaine and Serena held a hushed conference.  Kora was with Rhena, inspecting the hinds for any fit/talented enough for a battle.  The decision had been made to wait, but mass their strength as well.  Something was coming.  Many something, some good, some evil.  They needed to be prepared.

***

            Corinthian soldiers huddled in groups of three or four on the soggy and sandy shore.  Fires were not permitted, as the light and smoke were beacons to their location.  The men squeezed together and stretched their cloaks tightly about their bodies.  Balin strode through the makeshift beach/camp, surveying the state of his men.  A few grumbled through their chattering teeth about the cold, but most, despite the weather, were in decent spirits and behind the venture.  King Jason was beloved among the entire populous of Corinth.  The soldiers believed in any cause their young king believed in, and if nothing else, they definitely wanted to protect him from danger.

            The plans for the next morning were much shakier than the men knew.  Truthfully, Balin did not have any idea what to do the following day.  He and a select group of especially trusted captains had scoured the beach for a trace of where Jason went, but any clues disappeared by the caves.  Balin was not willing  risk getting lost in the maze of caves just yet.  There had to be another way.  If only he knew what that way was.

***

            Theseus snuck his way through the underbrush.  Willow's feelings that a benevolent force drew ever closer had increased in intensity.  A council, comprised of Willow, Serena, Helaine, Jason, Iolaus, Lilith, he and Kora decided that someone must be sent to investigate the matter.  Theseus volunteered.  Since he was a good tracker, he figured he might be able to pick up signs of where this force was.  If luck truly was with him, Theseus hoped to find Hercules.

***

            Orarin's captains marched through camp, kicking the asleep or dozing soldiers awake.  "Attention!  Stand to attention!  Orarin comes with orders!"  Once all the men stood, blinking in the bright firelight, Orarin rode his mighty stallion to the center of camp.  

            "I have been given new inspiration from mighty Kal!" he bellowed, invoking a hearty cry of 'Hail Kal, mighty Kal!' from his men.  "We have idled too long playing games with the golden she-beasts!  Get ready!  Put on your armor, sharpen your weapons, douse your fires, and prepare to march!"  Orarin reared his horse and trotted it in circles around the main camp.  "We wait no longer!  We attack now!"  Another shout arose from the foreign army as they thrust their fists into the air, chanting for war and Kal's honor.

***

            Theseus halted.  Crunching sounds came from ahead, a little to the right.  From the minimal force of the sound, it was probably only a group of two or three people.  Theseus pressed his body close to the ground and waited for whomever it was to pass by and reveal themselves.  A few minutes later, three men appeared.  Their armor was Corinthian.  Trembling in a mix of joy and relief, Theseus stood.  "Am I glad to see you guys."

***

            Day had dawned bright and clear an hour or so before.  Balin had sent out a party of his best trackers to search for Jason.  Not long after they returned, not with Jason, but with one of his friends from the Academy.  This cadet, Theseus, informed Balin of Jason's location, and also everything else that had transpired the past few days on the Isle.  Before long, the Corinthian force was preparing to make their way out to the hinds' caves.

            Balin paused for a moment and breathed in deeply.  The salty sea air blowing off the ocean was tangy and refreshing.  _'Today's the day,'_ Balin thought.  _'Today's the day of victory.'_


	11. Mornie Alantië

Part 16

Mornie Alantië

_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

            Hours before dawn, Orarin's men moved out of camp and into the hills.  Guided by Kal, their course would lead them straight to where the hinds hid.  At the same time, the Corinthian force, led by Balin and Theseus, unknowingly took a path that would lead them to intercept Orarin's army directly in front of the caves.

            While all of this transpired, the hinds were busy.  Those unable to engage in combat were moved to the back of the caves.  Everyone else prepared, both physically and mentally, for battle.  All that is, except for one.  His mind was elsewhere, and for good reason.

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true_

            Finally, the sun rose.  Beneath its warm rays, the three groups clashed.  Arrows criss-crossed the air in patchwork quilt patterns, whistling until they thudded into their victims.  Strained cries and grunts kept time to the clanging and clashing of metal on metal.  Seasoned warriors fought quick-footed novices.  A lone warrior, having pushed away fro his group, was so caught up in the melee that he lost track of where he was.

            Fighting but not killing, Iolaus continued forward frantically, urged on by a voice in his head.  _'Go, my golden hunter, go where I lead you.  He needs you.  Hurry.'_

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh!  How far you are from home_

            Suddenly, Hercules woke.  He stopped with a gasp, in mid-stride.  "Whoa."  Hercules looked around him.  He was in the middle of a large, deserted camp.  Some of the fires were still smoldering.  Hercules walked over and crouched down next to one.  Though the ashy, dying fire still smoked, it was only warm to the touch.  "A few hours old," Hercules murmured to himself.  He sat there for awhile, running through his memories.  The last thing he remembered was getting lost in the woods…then…had he fallen asleep?  

            Just as Hercules began trying to figure out what happened, he felt something pulling him forward.  Despite weak protests in the back of his mind, a section which was quickly fogging, Hercules stood and his feet moved him through the camp.  Each step set off a warning bell in Hercules' mind, but still he continued.  His steps took the demigod into a richly decorated and lavishly furnished tent.  There, his mind cleared.

            Hercules was all of a sudden aware of something he should of realized sooner, but couldn't.  A malevolent presence was all around him, suffocating him.  He tried to run out of the tent, but slammed into an invisible wall right at the entrance.  Hercules fell back with a cry of pain.  A hauntingly familiar laugh, maniacal and cruel, filled the tent.  The voice was oppressive, pushing Hercules further into the ground.  "Welcome, son of Zeus."

_Mornie ut__úlië_

_Believe and you will find your way_

            Iolaus' heart jumped. _'Hurry,'_ the benevolent voice urged him.  Iolaus hated this feeling, this sick dread.  "I don't know how big guy handles it, being worried all the time," he muttered, dodging another blow.  "That's it, this is ridiculous."  In the chaos, no one noticed one blonde hunter slip away from the battle and into the forest.

_Mornie __alantië_

_A promise lives within you now_

            The still air inside the tent picked up and whooshed, whipping Hercules' hair about.  The wind drew to a pinnacle in the center of the tent, where a man materialized.  Hercules found himself able to stand, and he did so painstakingly.  The figure in the center watched with amusement, waiting until Hercules stood and faced him before speaking.  "Again, welcome, Hercules."

            "Who are you and why are you attacking the hinds?" Hercules demanded.  The figure laughed again.  His laugh reminded Hercules of Ares' laugh; the demigod was shocked to find himself wishing that it was Ares here instead.  

            "I am Kal.  You're a bright boy, I'm sure you've figured out by now that I'm a god," Kal flashed Hercules a dazzling smile.  "As for what I'm doing with the hinds, I'm sure you know that too.  The Olympians, your family, have dominated long enough.  It is time for someone else to take over.  And I'll do it by using all of Zeus' own rules against him.  That is where you fit in."

            Hercules shuddered in spite of himself.  Kal unnerved him in ways Ares never could.  Maybe it was the familiarity of Ares, or the war god's inability to kill him because of the protection order.  Hercules swallowed down his mounting fear.  "What are you talking about?"  
            Kal grinned evilly and meandered about the tent.  "Even if my arm fails, I have enough hinds blood now to wipe out all of Olympus.  So Orarin win or lose, today is victory.  As for you," Kal stopped and fixed Hercules with a chilling stare, "you will be my first blow to Zeus.  I created a scheme that hit two Olympians close to home, they entreated your help, and unknowingly lured you out here for me."  Kal's grin faded and was replaced by a stony wall of hate.  "Enough of this talk.  This knowledge will do you no good.  Nothing will.  Tell your Uncle Hades that he'll be joining you soon on the other side, compliments of Kal, true god of war!"

            Kal sent an energy bolt straight at Hercules' chest.  Hercules' body exploded in pain upon impact, soared backward, and hit the invisible tent wall with a sickening crack.

_May it be shadows call_

_Will fly away_

            Though the day stretched on towards noon, it grew darker and colder instead of lighter and hotter.  A billowing cloud, beginning as merely a small mass above Orarin's camp, expanded until it soon covered the entire sky.  Try as it might, the sun could not shine through.  In fact, the cloud was thickest over the patch where the sun hung, as if trying to send a sinister omen to those who struggled for good.

            The omen did not go unnoticed.  From her position at the mouth of the cave where she watched and guided the hinds, Willow felt an icy claw grip her heart.

_May it be your journey on_

_To light the day_

            Willow was not the only to notice.  Iolaus glanced up at the darkening sky grimly, and forced himself to plough faster through the thick forest.  Yet, however unintended, the evil cloud served a noble cause that day.  Iolaus traced the cloud's origins and suddenly knew exactly where to go.  Find the source of the cloud, and find Hercules.

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun_

            A mist swirled around the tent.  Was it real mist, or was it the blow to his head?  Hercules couldn't tell.  All of which he was certain was that the danger was far from gone.  "Ahh…I see you are awake, half-runt.  Good.  I was growing tired of waiting for you.  I almost killed you right then and there, saving you from worlds and pain and therefore much pleasure on my part."

            From his position on the ground, Hercules could see Kal's fine leather boot standing by his middle.  "Now…enjoy this moment, little demigod.  It is one of your last."  Kal kicked Hercules' side, sending the cadet spiraling through the air.  Hercules pooled together all of his strength and managed to twist and land shakily on his ffeet.

            Kal's face contorted in a twisted mix of mirth and hate.  "I see you are trying to fight.  Fine.  It's so much more satisfying when the victim begs for it."

            _'Someone needs to get his own material,'_ Hercules thought in spite of himself as he clumsily jumped away from blast after blast from Kal.  _'Half the lines he's spat out tonight I've heard before from Ares.'_

_Mornie ut__úlië_

_Believe and you will find your way_

            Iolaus' eyes lit with a severe determination as he spotted the camp no more than two feet ahead.  Not too far off in the distance sat a grand tent, swathed in mist.  _'Hang on, buddy,'_  Iolaus thought, sending the prayer out as hard as he could.  _'Hang on.  I'm coming.'_

_Mornie __alantië_

_A promise lives within you now_

            Hercules had defended himself as best he could, but the minimal store of energy he had soon ran out.  Before long, he found himself battered mercilessly by countless blows from Kal.  Bruises were scattered all over Hercules' body so frequently that it seemed they belonged there.  Hercules knew that at least two ribs and an arm were broken, blood flowed freely from the numerous cuts on Hercules' head, face, and chest, and there was an excruciating, stabbing and burning pain coming from inside Hercules' chest and throat.

            Another flash of power sprawled Hercules onto the ground.  Vainly, Hercules struggled to stand, but his body shrieked in protest and would not comply.  Chuckling wickedly, Kal stood directly over Hercules.  And now to send Zeus the first sign that it is the beginning of the end for Olympus."  Kal raised a hand and the air around Hercules crackled and sizzled.  Hercules squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that it would be painless.

            Suddenly, a familiar voice that sent shockwaves through Hercules' mind and heart pierced through the air.  "Hercules!" Iolaus screamed from outside the tent.  The hunter clawed at the invisible wall separating him from his best friend.  "Hercules!" Iolaus yelled again.

            _'Go back, Iolaus, go back!"_ Hercules mentally urged.  _'Don't get yourself killed too because of me!'_  But it seemed that Iolaus did not hear him, or heard but chose not to listen.  Probably the latter.

            Kal turned and glanced in boredom at Iolaus.  "Wait there, mortal.  I'll deal with you in a minute."  Kal began to resume his set task, but was again interrupted.  Iolaus cam barreling through the tent, and he tackled Kal. 

            "You get AWAY from him!" 

            Hercules stared at the scene before him, unable to move but glued to every action.  At the doorway of the tent stood a handful of gods, some Hercules recognized and others that he didn't.  One  Hercules thought he saw, but was unable to believe was there.

            Kal flung Iolaus off him, but the hunter landed on his feet, relatively unharmed.  He whirled around on the Olympians.  "What do you think you are doing?" he hissed.

            "It's over Kal," the one in the front, Artemis, answered.  "Orarin's forces were defeated and now they are fleeing my island.  We have collected the hinds blood, and don't think we'll let you kill my brother.  It's over."

            Kal roared in fury.  The grounds shook, but faced with half a dozen gods, he could do nothing.  With a scathing glance first to Artemis, then to Hercules and Iolaus, Kal disappeared.

            Hercules sighed in relief, a sagging weight lifted from his shoulders, but immediately regretted the action.  A rattling cough shook his body.  Blood spurted out of his mouth and onto his chin.  "Herc!" Iolaus cried and ran to his side.  "Help him!" Iolaus pleaded to Artemis, clasping Hercules' hand in his.  "He's dying!  Save him!"

            Artemis gazed at Hercules and Iolaus with remorse.  "We can't.  Athena does not wish to defy father's still-standing orders, and without her blessing, none of us can heal."

            Tears tugged at Iolaus' eyes, and some splashed on his cheeks.  "But Kal's gone!  How is helping Hercules interfering?"

            Artemis did not answer.  She and the other gods began to fade away.  "Fine!" Iolaus shouted at them.  "I'll do it myself!  I'll get him to the hinds on time, they'll help!"  

            "Make haste, my golden hunter and chosen one," Artemis whispered before disappearing with the rest of the gods.

            Hercules felt himself blacking out.  The last thing he saw was Iolaus' stubbornly determined face as he somehow hoisted Hercules up.  "Hold on, big guy.  I'll get you help in time, just hold on."  Hercules let go of consciousness, trusting that his best friend would save him.  Iolaus made his way out of the tent with Hercules into the rapidly brightening afternoon.

_A promise lives within you now_

_Elvish guide_

_Mornie ut__úlië - darkness has come_

_Mornie __alantië – darkness has fallen_

_Song "may it be" taken from the lord of the rings soundtrack, it belongs to whomever it belongs to, just not me.  Yeah, I know, I mixed lotr and yh a little in this chapter and I'm not totally sure if it worked, but hopefully it did.  I can't help it…herc and iolaus and frodo and sam are so alike in certain ways…_


	12. Old Friends

_My apologies, this chapter is short and dry.  The end is quite near, and I'm plodding along, this story having sapped up my stores of creativity; I've put more thought into this story than any of my others and I'm beginning to wonder if there's any left…so if it's not as good as the rest of the story is, I'm sorry._

Part 17

            Casualties were heavy on both sides.  The number of hinds was seriously depleted, and although they were victorious, the afternoon air was thick with sorrow.  The one positive thought on everyone's minds was that it was finally over.

***

            Willow contemplated the many events of the day as she made her way slowly through the caves, directing and helping where necessary.  The hind leader would have preferred to set about one specific task and commit all her energy to it, but each of the hinds needed to see their leader in order to take heart in the face of the deaths of their sisters. So instead, Willow traveled from group of group of hinds.

            Across the way, Jason reunited with Balin and the rest of the Corinthians.  Of the hundred or so men, a good number remained (causalities were greatest for the hinds).  Balin and his young king discussed the battle and plans.  "I still don't understand," Jason mused, puzzled.  "We were outnumbered at least three to one.  Why did Orarin and his men retreat?"  

            "I do not know, my liege," Balin replied.  "It seems that for once, the gods were on our side."

***

            Upon on Olympus, Artemis smiled.

***

            Dusk fell rapidly.  Theseus and Lilith searched the Corinthian camp until they found Jason.  "Jason!" Lilith called, beckoning him over with a wave of her hand.

            Jason jogged over to his friends.  "Yes?"

            Theseus glanced over Jason's shoulder, didn't see  what he was looking for, then asked, "have you seen Iolaus anywhere?"

            Jason felt his stomach sink.  "No, not recently…why?"

            Lilith chewed at her lip, her eyes troubled.  "Neither have we.  We can't find Hercules either."

            Jason breathed a sigh of relief.  "Well, that's okay, then.  Iolaus must have run off to find Hercules.  I wouldn't expect them back anytime soon, Hercules probably got himself really lost…"  Jason slapped Theseus friendlily on the back and walked off to meet again with Balin.

            Lilith and Theseus watched him go.  What Jason said made sense, but neither of them could banish the nagging feeling that not all was right.

***

            Iolaus' super surge of adrenaline, trigged by Hercules' dying state, allowed him to carry the demigod only so far.  Gradually, Iolaus felt his arms sagging and he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer.  Still, the stubborn hunter pressed on, refusing to admit defeat and fighting to save his best friends' life.

            Iolaus kept going until he stumbled on a protruding tree branch and nearly fell.  He had to stop for awhile to sit, and put Hercules down.  Iolaus hated stopping.  They had to keep going.  Herc's life may very well depend on it.  But, if he didn't stop for a few seconds to catch is breath, he'd collapse, and that would be no good for either of them.

            Iolaus stiffened.  A careless rustling and crunching sound came from the brush to his right.  Something was coming towards them, something that didn't bother to conceal the sound of its approach.  Being sure to take cautious and silent steps, Iolaus crept to where Hercules, still unconscious, lay.  Iolaus lowered himself onto the ground beside his best friend and pulled the bushes around them.  It was better to try to avoid any fighting.  He needed to conserve his strength to make the rest of the trip back to the hinds' camp.

            The rustling grew louder; Iolaus could see the underbrush shaking now.  He braced himself as the figure burst through.  It was tall and its skin was a scaly tannish yellow.  Thin tendrils of smoke wisped from its nostrils.  Its eyes were a pale blue with greenish tendencies.  

            "Ruff!" Iolaus exclaimed, relief laced with joy in his voice.  The basilisk snorted in recognition when he heard his former "mother's" voice.  "Ruff!" Iolaus repeated, standing.  Ruff snorted and coked his head at Hercules, who was still on the ground.  Iolaus looked in the same direction as rough and felt the painful worry, temporarily banished by the appearance of the basilisk, flare again.  "Herc isn't doing too good, buddy," he said grimly, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.  Suddenly, his eyes lit with an idea.  "Do you think you could help me?"

            In the strange way he always had before, Ruff seemed to understand.  He trudged over, leaned down, and picked up Hercules.  Iolaus nodded to Ruff gratefully then turned and dashed through the woods.  As basilisks are far faster than they appear, Ruff was able to keep up with Iolaus easily.  Together, they fought the swiftly setting sun to get back to the caves in time.

***

            "Where are they?" Lilith squinted at the edge of the forest and kicked at the ground in frustration and impatience.  Full darkness was nearly upon them and the was still no sign of Hercules or Iolaus.

            "They'll come.  Don't worry," Theseus stretched on the rock on which he was sitting and resumed sharpening his sword.

            Lilith whirled around on him.  "Would you stop that?" she snapped.  "It's driving me crazy!  What do you need it sharp for, anyway?  We're done fighting!"

            Theseus held up his hands in defense.  "Whoa…chill there…"

            "She's just worried," Jason explained, striding out of the save.  "We all are, we just express it in different ways.  It never hurts to be prepared," he said to Lilith, defending Theseus.  

            Theseus caught a glint of anxiety in the depths of Jason's eyes.  "What is it?"

            Jason sighed heavily and studied the edge of the forest and surrounding area.  "I just spoke with Willow.  She senses that something's…out of place."

            "Out of place?" Theseus shook his head, "what is that supposed to mean?"

            "Not right," Jason answered simply, his voice bleak.  "Hercules and Iolaus need our help, wherever they are."

            "Why are we standing around here, then?"  Lilith glanced impatiently from Jason to Theseus.  "We need to find them!"

            "Look!"  Theseus stood, and his eyes fixed on a corner of the forest.  He pointed, "that's Iolaus!"

            Jason and Lilith's heads jerked around to see the figure running toward them.  After a moment of shock, all three raced down the hill to meet Iolaus.  The hunter stopped and leaned down, stretching and gasping for breath.  "Herc—hurt—R—"

            "Ruff!" Jason cried out in surprise.  For just then, Ruff emerged from the woods carrying Hercules' limp form.  Theseus and Lilith gaped at the basilisk, having heard of but never seen him.  The amazement lasted momentarily; Iolaus quickly regained enough breath to speak.  

            "Explain later," he panted, "no time.  We need help—now!"  One look at Hercules' bleeding and broken form caused another second of shock before everyone sprung into action.  Just as night's cloak of darkness swept and fully covered the island, Hercules was rushed into the caves.  All that was left was to find out if it was too late.


	13. Epilogue: Returning Home

_Wow.  I'm actually done.  I've been writing this since January 1999.  I'm hot even sure what to think now that this is done.  Check back with me in a month or two, maybe the shock will have sunk in by then.  I hope you've all liked this!  I tried to write a story that I would enjoy as an episode, and hopefully I came somewhat close.  Well, I don't know what else to say…aside from one thing._

_I'd like to dedicate this story to Jel.  I know this may seem kind of strange as she didn't start reading this until there were only a few chapters left, but she's been nothing but a world of encouragement and enthusiasm since then.  Of all my other friends that read my stories, and of all my other stories, Jel and forsaken fit the best.  Look, I beat up Hercules for you!  *beams and winks* enjoy it, because I'm never doing that again.  Awww…jeje you're the best!_

_This is also dedicated to Kevin Smith.  A meager tribute, but I want to dedicate this to his legacy.  There will never be another Ares.  Thank you for all you did for us.  You will not be forgotten._

Epilogue: Returning Home

            Iolaus watched the lone figure leaning on the edge of the moonlit deck.  Everyone else was down below sleeping, but not Hercules.  He hadn't gotten much sleep in the past week.

            After rushing Hercules into the caves, they'd quickly found Willow and she'd healed Hercules.  The anti-climatic-ness of it all now garnered a smile from those involved.  He, Lilith, Theseus, Hercules, Jason, the Corinthian force, and the Huntress stayed on the island for another week helping the hinds rebuild their village.

            A portion of the Corinthian fleet, come to whisk them home, had then arrived.  The captain Gravus said that Artemis appeared at her temple in Corinth and left instructions for the fleet to go to her island to pick up its troops, king, and his friends.  The Huntress disappeared right around then.  Iolaus scratched his head at the thought—the servant of Artemis had been extremely familiar and elusive.  Any time he wanted to confront her about her origins (_'gods, was she beautiful!'_ Iolaus thought, _'golden…mysterious…'_) she was no where to be found.  Iolaus sensed that Hercules knew more about her than he let on, but Iolaus wouldn't press him to reveal details.  Hercules only kept secrets with good reason, and when this was true, he could be terribly stubborn about keeping his mouth shut.

            No, Iolaus would have to unravel the enigma of the Huntress at another time.  There was no more to be said now.  They would reach the harbor at Corinth by noon tomorrow, _'or today,'_ Iolaus mused, thinking about how early in the morning it was, _'depending on how you look at it.'_  He sighed and decided that it was time to go talk Hercules out of whatever brooding mood he was in.

***

            Hercules ran his hands over the smooth wood of the rail and shifted his gaze from the gently churning waves to the softly twinkling sky.  Everyone else was sleeping, but he couldn't sleep, no matter how tired he may be.  The thoughts continued to plague him.  A foreign god, Kal, had tried to kill him.  Zeus hadn't done a thing.  An entire group of Olympians came to stop Kal, but Zeus had not been among their ranks.  Hercules swore that there had been another god there—one he'd never expect to see present—and the one that mattered to him the most had been no where to be seen.  What did it all mean?

            Hercules turned as he heard the sound of someone approaching behind him.  He smiled at the shadowy form.  "Hi Iolaus."

            "Hey," Iolaus flashed his trademark grin at Hercules and took a place beside the demigod, and took a place beside him, leaning against the edge of the ship.  The two fell into silence, Hercules with his thoughts while Iolaus gave Hercules the chance to tell what bothered him, though Iolaus knew he wouldn't.  Iolaus could make a good guess at what the problem was, thought.  There was something about the moon and Hercules; he always stared at and often talked to it when he was beset by the same thoughts.

            "What did he do this time, or would it be didn't do?"  Iolaus asked.

            Hercules snapped from his reverie and gaped at Iolaus, stammering.  "W-who?"

            Iolaus rolled his eyes and suppressed the urge to shout at Hercules.  It wasn't that he was mad exactly, but he didn't like seeing Hercules torture himself like this.  It only fueled Iolaus' growing contempt for Zeus.  "You know who.  Don't play clueless with me, big guy," he added, seeing Hercules about to form a protest.  He jerked a finger upwards.  "Zeus.  You think I don't know you well enough by now?  You always get that look when something having to do with him is bothering you."

            Hercules fiddled with the side of the ship and was silent for a moment before answering.  "He wasn't there."  Hercules' simple statement hung in the air, ringing with confusion, scorn, and sadness.  Iolaus bit his lip to keep from spitting out an angry retort about Zeus.  Instead, he laid a reassuring and understanding hand on Hercules' shoulder.  There was nothing to be said.  Nothing as good and potent as sharing his friend's burden.  After awhile Iolaus left, giving Hercules the time alone that he needed.

            Warmed by Iolaus' support, Hercules gradually found his eyelids growing heavy.  He found a pile of sackcloth and crawled into it, rolling himself into a ball.  What Zeus thought of him may remain a question, but Hercules felt himself starting to care less.  He had all the family he needed down on earth, away from Olympus.

            The soothing rise and dip of the ship lulled Hercules to sleep.  Yet, though he closed his eyes, the picture did not become black.  Mist swirled around Hercules' vision and a familiar figure stepped forth.  "You were there," Hercules said evenly.

            "That I was," Ares scowled.  "Don't take it as a compliment." 

            "I wasn't planning on it."

            Ares folded his arms across his chest and his eyes shot daggers at Hercules, who returned the glare.  "Any reason to spite Kal, that upstart of a junior god, was excuse enough for me.  I was hoping we'd get there after he'd killed you, but no such like.  Artemis was quite insistent about making sure we arrived before you were dead."  At this Ares grumbled.  "Spoilsport."

            Hercules was annoyed; it had been awhile since he'd gotten any decent rest, and he wanted Ares to leave and let him dream in peace.  "Are you here for any particular reason?" he asked dryly.  

            "I just wanted to make sure you're still clear on where we stand."  Ares began to fade away.  "Nothing has changed."

            "Believe me, I didn't think anything had."  Hercules' voice was flat.  There was an echoing "Good," before Ares disappeared completely.  Hercules held on to consciousness for just a few moment more, contemplating all that had just happened.  Ares had been part of the group who'd saved him from Kal, but the Greek war god had purely selfish intentions at  mind.  But, Hercules thought before drifting off to a refreshing, dreamless sleep, that seemed like the way things should be.

The End


End file.
